Three Makes It More Fun
by Kaimu
Summary: Right before Kurt and Blaine are gonna have their first time, Kurt tells Blaine he's missing something, or better said, someone. Puck/Kurt/Blaine kind of threesome


Title: Three Makes It More Fun Author: saar_fantasy Pairings: Puck/Kurt/Blaine (my ultimate fantasy!)  
>Warnings: mm/m sexual situations Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, that is all. If I owned the boys they would have had a threesome at the very beginning that Blaine came into the show.  
>Summary: Right before they're going to have their first time, Kurt tells Blaine he's missing something, or better said, someone.<p>AN: This is the first time ever that I tried to write a threesome. I hope it's a little ok...

They're lying on Blaine's bed, nuzzling their noses together.

Blaine starts kissing Kurt, his lips travelling south along his neck until Kurt stops him.

"Blaine," he says breathily, "I can't...There's something...Something missing."

Blaine says and lets himself fall beside Kurt, carding his hand through his hair.

"So you feel it too..."

"Yeah," Kurt smiles sadly, "We miss passion...Fire. You and I both know who can help us with that."

Blaine nods and takes his phone off of his nightstand.

"I'll call him."

20 minutes later, the doorbell rings at Blaine Anderson's house and Blaine hurries to the door to open it.

His parents luckily aren't home, or he wouldn't been having sex in the first place.

When he opens the door, he's greeted by a smirking mohawked boy, leaning against the wall.

"Yo hobbit," Noah Puckerman, the mohawked boy, greets him, "Hope you didn't start the party without me."

Darren smiles nervously and shakes his head, "No, we haven't. Come on in."

Darren lets Puck inside and closes the door before leading him upstairs to his bedroom where Kurt is waiting for them.

"Princess," Puck greets Kurt with a nod when he enters the room.

"Puck," Kurt greets back, "Thanks for coming."

Puck chuckles, "No problem. I love to help a horny, or better said, 2 horny boys out." He sits down on the bed next to Kurt and Blaine, who already sat down a minute ago, and looks at them skeptically. "Ok, first of all, you are both wearing too many me show you how it's done."

Puck gets up from the bed again and starts stripping his clothes off of him, putting on quite a show while doing so.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other before getting rid of their own clothes, Kurt taking a little longer, because of all of his layers.

In the meanwhile, Puck has made himself comfortable on the bed and motions for the boys to come lay next to him.

They lay down on either side of him and wait for what to happen next. Puck is kind of amused with the lack of experience of both boys.

"I can't do everything alone here, you know." he says with a chuckle following behind, then he pulls Blaine on top of him and kisses him.

Blaine is startled at first, but immediately gives in to Puck's kiss, while Kurt watches them, his lips slightly parted.

After the kiss with Blaine, Puck pulls Kurt to him but keeps Blaine close, his hand travelling to his cock.

Blaine moans while being jacked off, watching Kurt and Puck make out, which is such a turn on that he almost comes from watching them alone.

After a while, Puck is done with the foreplay with Blaine and lets Kurt jack him off while Blaine jacks Kurt off.

They don't cum. They save that for the actual deed.

It all seems planned, but it just goes naturally.

Before they know it, Puck is taking out the lube from inside Blaine's nightstand and they all prepare each other.

Blaine prepares Kurt, Puck prepares Blaine and Kurt prepares Puck.

Kurt's shyness, Blaine's dapperness and Puck's passion, it all seems to blend so well.

Puck asks them who wants to fuck who first and Blaine admits he would like to fuck Kurt first.

Puck pulls Kurt to him and kisses him, while Blaine enters him from behind.

Although Kurt would like to see Blaine now, he knows it hurts less like this. Plus Puck's kisses are a great distraction.

It doesn't take long before Kurt comes, spilling his seeds between his and Puck's body.

Blaine follows shortly behind, spilling his seeds inside the condom, because of course they had protected sex.

After he's calmed down enough, it's Kurt's time to fuck Blaine and lets him take his place next to Puck.

Puck is already very aroused, but he knows he will get the best part later.

He distracts Blaine from the pain in his ass from Kurt entering him by making out with him like he did with Kurt just minutes ago.

Blaine has a little more stamina than Kurt it seems, because it takes him a little while longer to cum.

Kurt comes at almost the same time and they boyh collapse against Puck.

Puck lets them both recover, carding his hands to both of their hair, because they have to be fully recovered when he gets to do his stuff with them.

When both boys seem to be ok, Puck prepares his cock with a condom and lube, then turns to both boys.

"Who wants to go first?"

Kurt and Blaine look at each other, debating without words, just looks, then Kurt nods at Blaine and Blaine turns to Puck.

"I'll go first."

"You sure?" Puck asks. "You just had Kurt's dick inside your ass, maybe..."

"I'm ready," Blaine says firmly and lays himself down on his side while Puck spoons up behind him.

"You can kiss each other," Puck says and Kurt moves to lay himself down in front of Blaine, "It will help against the uncomfortable feeling."

Puck's the only one of the three who wasn't a virgin anymore before this, but he never had a dick inside his ass, and he wasn't planning on ever having one there either, but he knew it must feel at least a little uncomfortable.

Blaine moans as Puck enters him, his cock stretching his hole more than Kurt's did, but Puck was right...Kissing Kurt was a helpful distraction.

When Blaine came, Puck was far off from coming. Hey, he just has an amazing stamina, alright?

It wasn't because Blaine didn't feel good, he just needed more...

That's why he pulled out of Blaine and asked Kurt if he was ready.

Kurt looked like a deer caught in headlights for a minute, before he nodded slowly.

Blaine faced Kurt to distract him with kisses like he had done for him, noticing that Kurt moaned as well when Puck entered him.

Kurt's stamina was almost the same as Blaine's, but Puck had the advantage of already having fucked Blaine and being turned by their kisses to each other, that this time he came shortly after Kurt.

After Puck pulled out of Kurt, he pulled off his condom and threw them in the trashcan with the other two.

Then he plopped himself down in between the two boys and pulled them both close to his sides, so they could rest their heads on his shoulders.

"So," Puck says after a moment of silence, "Wasn't this fun, boys?"

"Yeah..." Blaine says with a far off, dreamy look on his face.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'fun'," Kurt says, getting a raised eyebrow from Puck, "But it was certainly entertaining."  
>Puck smirks and kisses both of their foreheads.<p>

"Next time you want to have sex," Puck says, before they all would fall asleep from exhaustion, "Don't forget to call me."


End file.
